Arnook
How Arnook joined the Tourney Arnook was the chief of the Northern Water Tribe during the final stages of the Hundred Year War. He was born and raised in the North Pole, where he trained as a warrior. Following his father's death more than twenty years prior to Team Avatar's arrival at the North Pole, Arnook assumed the role of the chief. Though he was not a waterbender, the other men respected him, and he grew to become a great leader. Chief Arnook married the daughter of a tribal chieftain and fathered a daughter, Princess Yue. He was a noble, brave leader who always put the concerns of his citizens first. Nominally, Arnook was also the formal chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but by the time of his reign, the North had already lost contact with the South Pole for decades. When Team Avatar reestablished these relations, Arnook sent waterbenders and resources to the South in order to help rebuilding the devastated Southern Water Tribe. By doing so, he not only saved the South, but also restored the union of the Water Tribes. After the Hundred Year War, the Northern Water Tribe suddenly found itself under siege again, this time by Shadaloo. Arnook was horrified when he saw a young boy named Ed use Psycho Power on his bodyguards. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his bone spear in his right hand. After the announcer calls his name Swings his spear, then pulls out a scimitar and thrusts it as the camera zooms saying "The day we have feared for so long has arrived." Special Moves Whale Splinter (Neutral) Arnook throws a machete in the shape of whale teeth at the opponent. Shark Speark (Side) Arnook thrusts his spear in front of him eight times. Pirana Vault (Up) Arnook plants his spear in the ground and vaults into the air kicking. Fishing Spear (Down) Arnook roll jumps forward and pierces his spear down on the opponent. Whale Hunting (Hyper Smash) Arnook announces "Feel the wrath!" then runs at the opponent with his bone spear out. If he hits, he does four spear swings, damaging the rib cage, then thrusts the blunt of the spear into the lower leg, then swings his scimitar on the opponent's face, fracturing the skull, and knocking the opponent away. Wrath of the North (Final Smash) Arnook taps the ground with his spear and shouts "For the Northern Water Tribes!" then several Water Tribesmen charge at the opponent. If they hit, the men bombard the opponent with a series of sword and spear swings. After 25 hits, the two men hold the opponent's arms, then Arnook spins his spear and thrusts it hard into the opponent's chest, knocking him/her away. The soldiers then cheer. Victory Animations #Arnook wipes blood off his spear and says "Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons." #Arnook thrusts his spear, then vaults on it, then says "I knew this day would come." #*Arnook thrusts his spear, then vaults on it, then says "Die, Shadaloo monster! You don't belong in this world!" (Ed victories only) #Arnook swings his scimitar down, then spins and pulls out his spear says "May the Moon and Ocean Spirits carry us to victoy!" then some Northern Water Tribesmen behind him cheer. On-Screen Appearance Arnook is carried via palanquin to his point, then he takes his bone spear out saying "Be warned, many of you will not return." Special Quotes *I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him. (When fighting Ed) Trivia *Arnook's rival is Balrog's protege in Psycho Power, Ed. *Due to Jon Polito's passing, Arnook shares his English voice actor with Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, Dylan Bogard, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Wracktail, Death, Munenori Yagyu and Funny Valentine. *Arnook shares his Japanese voice actor with Bass Armstrong, Gigas, Grim Zwei, Mohammed Avdol, Chief Bogo, Vector the Crocodile, Eddy Gordo, R.O.B., Thor, Zangief, Z.W.E.I., Tiger Jackson, Battle France, General Guy, Nosferatu Zodd, Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez and Kubard. *Arnook shares his French voice actor with Obi-Wan Kenobi and SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes. *Arnook shares his German voice actor with Binyah Binyah,, Sugino of the Sugino and Haru pair, Mr. Tenagain and Kabal. *Arnook shares his Arabic voice actor with Terryman, Shovel Knight, Fowler, Boogal, Sharpedo, Torkoal, Sengoku, Leodore Lionheart, Oksana's yokai form and Ogodei. *Arnook shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Madmartigan, Mordin Solus, Kabal and Quan Chi. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters